Apparatuses of this type are known in the art. For example, screen screws with integrated screening presses are already known in the art. A conveyor spiral or helix is, in such instance, disposed in a cylindrical screen jacket which, with its one end, terminates in a gutter in which flows a liquid carrying solid matter, the solid matter being separated from the liquid by means of the screen casing or jacket and being removed via the conveyor spiral. This known screen screw features a drive motor disposed at that end opposite the channel and by means of which the conveyor spiral is driven. A press for screenings is disposed between the end of the conveyor spiral and the drive motor and is provided with a downstream discharger.
Consequently, this prior art screening screw with integrated press for screenings is disposed in a gutter which is subject to through flow by waste water. In this instance, the screen surface retains floating and semi-suspended matter, as well as heavier matter in the waste water, these matter fractions being discharged by the conveyor spiral in connection with the screen surface. To this end, the conveyor spiral is disposed at an angle which slopes relative to the horizontal, whereby the conveyor spiral, at that end which is opposite the gutter, reaches a predetermined height in relation to ground level. This makes it possible to dispose a receptacle container or a sack filling machine under the downwardly directed discharger. The discharged solid matter can be taken care of by means of the receptacle container or sack filler machine, i.e. further transport may be put into effect. Discharge of the solid matter which is compressed in the screening press takes place in that the continuously supplied solid matter reaches a pressure in the screening press, whereby the solid matter fractions which are disposed in the region of the discharger are pressed out and, by force of gravity, fall down into the sack filling machine, transport or landfill container.
One disadvantage inherent in this prior art apparatus is that, as a result of a limited angle of inclination for the conveyor spiral, a long conveyor path is required in order to achieve sufficient height for the discharger so as to make possible the provision of the sack filling machine or suitable receptacle containers, respectively, beneath the discharger. As a result, these apparatuses, because of their longitudinal extent, take up considerable space, for which reason such apparatuses may only be disposed in correspondingly dimensioned buildings.